Dad was right
by monkeygirl77
Summary: "Damn right their flawed, but a lot of them try, to forgive." Dad was right, they were better. And Gabriel had the pleasure to meet some of those humans in person.


**I'm bored.. So I don't know how this is gonna turn out... I kind of included some scenes from a story I had to write for my Creative Writing Class at school.. So... Umm... Yahh... **

**I kind of imagine that Gabriel has been on Earth for quite some time and even though hard as he try, he still ran into humans.**

* * *

_This is my wish_  
_My wish for the world_  
_That peace would find its way_  
_To every boy and girl_

It was completely and utterly true. He had been hidden among humans for quite some time. It wasn't that he hated them, per say, I mean it has been humanities fault his family was at each others throats and falling apart at the seams. But after spending time among these creatures as long as he had, even they can change a view.

He had seen a lot of things. He was there when the United States of America had been formed. It had been a couple hundred years after that he saw one person. A person who was born in captivity and even after all she had been through she still went against all odds and did what was right. Almost a hundred years after the revolution The great land of the 'Free' had its own people that weren't there on their free will. They were called many vile names, but the most common was one that would go on in history.

They were called slaves.

Gabriel had befriended a young girl, even if it was against the law and beliefs, in all honesty he didn't see what the big deal was about the skin color. She was a nice girl, rather uneducated, but that didn't matter to him. They talked when ever she could get away from her 'chores' and he found that he quite like her company. He watched as she grew from a young child to a young woman. He would readily admit that he had a hand in raising her himself.

It had been a normal day, sun shining and hot. She had just come through the trees and smiled when she saw Gabriel sitting on the shore of the creek, feet dangling in the cool waters. She walked somewhat slower than usual, but it still held that air of freedom. When she finally sat down next to him he turned and smiled, which completely fell from his face at the red stain in to her sleeve.

"Hey what happened?"

He gently, even surprised himself sometimes, took hold of her hand to examine it. She quickly took her injured appendage back, never one to be coddled this child.

"Nothin to worry 'bout Mister Gabe"

He shook his head in some type of exasperated way. This kid would bee the end of him, he swore it, even if he didn't want to be attached the inevitable had happened. She stared out in the open forest around them.

"Imma go Mister Gabe, I was born to be free, ain't no one gonna keep that from me"

This wasn't the first time they had talked about this. He knew what she was thinking and while every other time he had been able to deter her, Gabriel knew, he knew this time was different. She was going to go and get what she was born to have. This girl, when her mind was set to something, she was as force to reckon with. He knew there was nothing he could say, so he just nodded along.

"Why? Why do you have to go? What if you get caught? They will surely kill you"

She looked at him, " Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world... That's what Imma do Mister Gabe, Imma change the world."

She stood up quickly and brushed off her skirts.

"I have to get back sir, Imma miss visitin you"

He said farewell and watched as she disappeared within the trees once more. He didn't know it back then, but he does now. Everyone knows who the little girl he had played with, practically raised was. His little friend was named Harriet, Harriet Tubman, and she had indeed reached her goal.

* * *

Gabriel didn't mix with humans very often, but there was some he had, and would forever be changed by them. He remembers one of those folks very well. He had grown up a farm boy, with not enough money to get a formal education he simply stuck to reading law books in the barn. They had been great friends, or that what the human insisted anyway, he remembers watching as this human grew from the small farm boy to the intelligent lawyer and then into one of the United States presidents that would go down in history.

It had been a normal day, or as normal as the Presidents Day could be during this time of war, and Gabriel found himself enjoying a nice cup of steaming drink with his new friend. Recently they had been discussing the 13th Amendment. He wanted slavery to end, for all people of all color to live freely, but feared that this would break the country further apart.

Gabriel looked up from his steaming cup and straight into the hazel gray eyes of his old friend. He didn't understand why this had to happen, just stop all this madness and avoid more death.

"Why don't you just let them keep it they way they want and stop the entire war?"

His friend shook his head and leaned forward as if to share some unspoken secret.

"Because my dear friend, No man is good enough to govern another man without the other's consent."

He went on to watch as his friend, Abraham Lincoln, freed more than half the nation.

* * *

Believe it or not, Gabriel was a huge ball fan. Went to every game. He got good seats, he good friend was one of the players for the Dodgers. Number 42.

Sometimes he didn't know why he even continued to play on the team, the way the people used and abused him. He was spat at, cursed, insulted, and yet he was here for every single game. Even his own team hated him at first. Gabriel had asked him once and he had said he played the game because 'I love the game' he never understood it until now.

He remembered his long it me sporty friend once say, "I'm not concerned with your liking or disliking me... All I ask is that you respect me as a human being"

His friend was name Jackie Robinson, he broke the color barrier in Baseball.

* * *

There was one man he would never forget though. One who was shown violence and put in jail for more times than he deserved an yet he still fought his battles with peace and love instead of blood and violence. Even bombing his home hadn't deterred him.

This man had fought for what he believed in through peace and love in speeches and sermons. Never with hate or violence. Gabriel had truly found this man inspirational and that in itself said something.

Something he had said stuck with him up until the point his time came.

"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy. The true neighbor will risk his position, his prestige, and even his life for the welfare of others"

His friend had died for his dream. His name was Dr. Martin Luther King, and he gained equality for everyone in peace instead of violence.

* * *

So as he stood here facing his brother, he knew his position.

He thought about Harriet, and Jackie, and Abraham, and Martin. He wondered how this could have been different if his brothers had met them too. How if they realized what he had, seen what he had, then maybe things would be different. Gabriel wasn't a coward, sure he hid for a while, but despite what the tiny Winchester said, he wasn't a coward.

He was there when this country was formed. When the 'slaves' gained their freedom. When the underestimated came out on top. When forgiveness and love was used as a weapon in war. He had been there, he'd seen.

Dad was right, humans were better.

"They are broken. Flawed! Abortions."

He didn't even have to think about his response.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive."

* * *

**So I just kind of saw Gabriel meeting all these people and more... Hope you liked it!**


End file.
